Some Secrets Are Best Kept Hidden
by Setsunakis
Summary: When Mercedes gets a mysterious bodyguard by her parents after they leave for a business trip, her life changes. Two years later, a tragic occurs at the Tsang's Mansion and Mercedes is on a roll in getting her revenge back. A G.I. Joe story.
1. Chapter 1

Some Secrets Are Best Kept Hidden

**~A G.I. Joe Story~**

By: Setsunakis Kitsunetsuki Koromai Kokoro Akatsuki Nozomina

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Information:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Name: Mercedes Tsang (I used Zhang Ziyi as my visual)

Alias: Death Venom Seductress (D.V.S)

Age: 21

Race: Half Japanese/Half American

Intelligence: Ninjutsu, gun control, & Advance intellectual.

Skills: Ninjutsu, weapon specialist, & seducing men.

Abilities: Keener sense of hearing.

Parents: Mother is a chemical engineer. Father is a member of the G.I. Joe team.

Both your parents want to run your life by applying you for different programs and affiliations pertaining to what they specialize in instead of what you want to accomplish in life. They also believe that they should be in charge of your life since you were born blind. But all that is about to change…

~Chapter One~

[Flashback/Two years before]

Mercedes: "No mother. I don't want to go to the Tokyo University of Information Science nor the Science University of Tokyo, Suwa. I want to try something different. Have you talked to dad about not letting me join the military? What do you think they'll say to someone who has a disability like me? I don't want to do that either. I don't like anything that deals with politics, war, and conflict." You said, getting all upset while helping your mother pack her belongings. Your mother and father were leaving you alone to yourself for a whole three weeks. "That's enough you sent a babysitter to look after me. I'm not a kid anymore."

Mother: "Protection is most needed within families. You should know that, Mercedes?"

Mercedes: "I do…but I still don't need a…a…bodyguard, whatever you call it. I'm old enough to take care of myself. Or have you forgotten? I'm 19." Your mother ignored your pleas and judgments as she grabbed her suitcase from your reach.

Mother: "He should be here shortly to watch over you when we leave. Your father is going to Base. You should be unhappy that I am leaving as well. God knows how long we will be leaving you alone." There was a car honk outside the house and you listened to the direction of the sound that led your gaze to your window. Your mother grabbed one suitcase and you felt around for the other one as you both walked down the stairs to the front door. She opened the door and walked out into the midday of a humid Friday afternoon. "Come here, Mercedes. Come say goodbye to your father and I." You walked closer and hugged the both of them as your mother kissed you on your forehead. "Ai shiteiru."

Mercedes: "Watashi mo, okaasan." A black limousine pulled over to the side of the yard and parked there for a while. Your father watched the limousine and your mother told you to go inside while they dealt with whoever was inside the limousine. "Sayonara okaasan. Sayonara otousan."

* * *

Whenever they have business to take care of, they usually tend to shoo you away. You headed back inside and shut the door behind as you went over to your parents' room where you laid down on their bed. After half an hour later, you found yourself waking up to the usual total darkness of any room, however, the sunset was that of an orange-pinkish glow yet the inside of the house was pitch-black from the unlit lights within the house. You got up and felt your way over to your bedroom where you changed into something suitable for the nighttime. As you wore your slippers, you swore you heard something across the hall. You quickly wore your slippers and made your way out your bedroom, scanning the halls with half your body out the door.

You heard that no one was here so you went down to the kitchen and the fear, still overtaking your soul, made you grab a knife from the knife stand. You just couldn't bear to be alone in this house with the creepy thought that someone could be in your house without you knowing. You continued to the fridge, pulled out an apple, sat on the table with your back to the doorway, and started to chew on your apple. What happened next was the scariest thing in your life. It was a moment between life and death in your thoughts. As you made to take a third bite of your apple, something came whirling past your right cheek and landed right inside your apple with half of the object entering your mouth. Stunned by panic, you slowly remove the apple from your mouth and examined what appeared to be a shuriken.

Mercedes: "What the…" You turned the other way and heard the soft footsteps of someone standing right in the middle of your kitchen. It was a mysterious man with a white tuxedo although you had no sense of image of him.

You jumped off the table and listened to the sounds of the mysterious guy. By the sound of it, he must have been trained real well in the mastering of throwing shurikens and stealth. You paid real close attention to the whirling sounds as he twirled another shuriken between his fingers and eyeing you intently. You took a slow step to the right and he took one to the left. You suddenly remembered that you had placed the knife on the table where you were sitting and took a quick glance at the spot. It all happened very fast with the blink of an eye. Your hand was reaching over to the knife and the next thing you know, he was behind you with a katana raised to your neck; his other hand clinging on tightly to your left hand where you held the knife.

Thomas A.: "Drop the knife down and no one gets hurt." He said, in a commanding voice.

Mercedes: "Funny. I should be the one saying that as it is my own house." He gave a soft laugh, but got serious when you struggled in his grasp, and he tightened his hold against your neck as you felt the blade slicing into your skin.

Thomas A.: "You are a very foolish girl to say that. I could kill in one single stroke. No big deal."

Mercedes: "Then you shall die first." With all your might, you used your remaining strength as you transferred your weight to your upper body making your feet lighter to jump up and kick the kitchen counter. You flipped over his shoulders reversing his actions and landed on your feet on top the table. There was a slight smirk playing across his face.

Thomas A.: "What is your Sensei's name?"

Mercedes: "Why do you want to know?" He shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows in an uninteresting fashion while he continued to weave his shurikens in and out his fingers dangerously. You continue to listen to the sounds made by it.

Thomas A.: "Just wondering. Because I'd like to see what happens next…if I do this?" He kicked the table and you lost balance but tried to counter it by performing a backward midair somersault over the table. The move failed seeing as you lost complete control of your equilibrium and landed right on your butt to the floor. You quickly tried to get up but once again, the sharp edge of his blade was against your neck. "I expected better but not bad for beginners." He tapped the tip at your chin urging you to get up but you ignored him. "Up. Get up." You clenched your jaw in anger and slowly rose from your knees.

Mercedes: "It's Sensei…Iwatakai." You surrendered on the verge of tears.

Thomas A.: "Ma-sa-yo-shi Iwatakai." He spoke in a mocking sort of way as he removed the blade from your neck, replacing it back into its sheath, and holding out a helping hand. You eyed his hand with a sense of knowledge that it was there, hesitated at first, but took it as he pulled you up.

Mercedes: "No. It's Sensei Satoshi Iwatakai."

Thomas A.: "Yes, well, they're related by blood." You couldn't help but continue to picture his appearance. Now to think of it, you still don't know who he is and how he got here. In your terms, this would be called breaking and entry or trespassing. He was now heading out the kitchen door and into the living room before he stopped. "Judging by the lack of photography around the house, your parents do not know you are training in the arts of Ninjutsu." He glanced over his shoulders. "Well, at least your mother knows."

Mercedes: "How is it that you know so much about me?"

Thomas A.: "I read your profile before I took the job. I must say, your…_father_ didn't quite approve of me. I had to prove to him I was trustworthy." He spoke with a nasty sneer at the word 'father'.

Mercedes: "What does my father have to do with this? Leave him out of it!"

Thomas A.: "Tsk. You ask too much questions, you know? Be mindful of what you say before you let slip information because you talk too much. But if you insist on knowing, he's under my radar. That's it." He gave a slight bow and left the house. You followed the sound of his footsteps all the way out the house until he reached over to the very same black limousine. Without any eye contact, he got into the vehicle and said, "I can see that you are perfectly capable of handling yourself. Guess my job is over." The driver reversed out the driveway and crossed paths with you.

Mercedes: "But wait—" It was too late. The limousine had long gone when you sighed deeply to yourself. "I don't even know your name. Who were you anyways?" You turned away and went back inside.

[Flashback Ends]


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

[Present Day/Two Years Later]

It's been a month since your parents' death and you've been living on your own since then under the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). You have finally mastered Ninjutsu and personally own a pair of katanas and a set of shurikens along with five custom made daggers. After you found out that your parents had been brutally murdered when you were away at school, there had been a series of near deaths when, as you wanted to believe, the same assassinator who murdered your parents attempted to assassinate you as well. Since these life and death situations have been in a constant time period, it prompted the FBI to have you under their victim-witness protection program. Whenever the assassinator finds you and nearly succeeds, they move you to a new home and country along with a new identity yet somehow the person seems to find you. During each failed attempt, you by some mean manage to survive seeing as you were well trained in the arts of Ninjutsu by your new and last Sensei over the past year before the tragic incident.

[Flashback/One year before/Ninjutsu Academy of Iwatakai]

You and your Sensei were walking down the temple discussing your training as a student.

Sensei: "I must say I am most impressed with your progress, my student. But as you may have figured it out already, I am getting too old for this." You stopped walking and he turned to face you.

Mercedes: "Sensei, you can't retire now!" I haven't completed my training yet!" He held up a hand.

Sensei: "Patience, my young one." You found your place and bowed to him.

Mercedes: "Forgive me, master. I take you for granted sometimes without thanking you for what you've done for me."

Sensei: "Tut-tut. Now you should know better than to admit the most easily recognized mistakes to your old master, hmm." He said with a grave voice but a smile nonetheless. You postured yourself properly and he placed a hand to the door.

Mercedes: "It's just that I was really looking forward to receiving my black belt, Sensei. I was nearly there."

Sensei: "And so you shall receive it." A huge grin appeared on your face and the Sensei pulled the doors apart. "I have assigned you a new master." The person's back was to you and was dressed in all white with a katana resting within his white jacket at the back. Something about the scent of this person made your brain go rewind.

Thomas A.: "I had a feeling we were going to meet again." The voice brought back the first memory that came to your mind. One year back when your parents left you to yourself for three weeks and he was supposed to be your guardian in which he attempted to annihilate you with a shuriken through your apple. You squinted your eyes with fury and vengeance and pulled out your double-sided katana.

Mercedes: "_You_?"

Thomas A.: "Yes me." He turned around. "I would rather you put that weapon back in its place. We both know what's going to happen if I unleash mines." You glared at the familiar face that had once offered you a hand in your kitchen. "Let's see how well you've gotten over the one year." He threw three shurikens after you with blinding knowledge and out of reflex, managed to knock one of them with one side of your blade. The second one, you caught red-handed but the third, missed by a second slightly grazing your right upper arm. "Two out of three. Not bad. But you still need some work." He picked up the first one off the floor, plucked the third from the wall, and yanked the second one from your reach walking away. You folded your arms disapprovingly but winced in pain. You faced your Sensei and started complaining.

Mercedes: "No. Why? Why Sensei? I am not going to learn Ninjutsu from someone who never bothers to offer me his name, tried to kill me four times, and is such a stuck up person!" He smiled at your comment about himself and made his way right in front of you.

Thomas A.: "My name is Thomas Arashikage. I also go by the name Storm Shadow." You let out a laugh.

Mercedes: "Storm Shadow my foot." In a lighting motion, you pulled out your pocket dagger and aimed it for his left eye. Without a struggle, he simply caught your wrist inches away and once again his sword out ruled your attack.

Thomas A.: "Ah, ah, ah. Nice try." He looked at how close the knife was and then back at you. "Close. But not close enough."

Mercedes: "I'll get there one of these days." You threateningly said and he smirked.

[Flashback Ends]

* * *

Now two days have come and go and you haven't been resting easy seeing as your assassinator hasn't been plotting your death. You grew even more paranoid by the fact and decided to take matters into your hands. You wanted revenge over your parents' death and swore your life to it. Just when you went in search for answers, they came to you instead. As a former Captain on the G.I. Joe elites, your father had people in high places that earned you a spot as well. You specifically remembered years ago that you told your mother and father if you were to ever get a job it would be nothing dealing with what their careers reflect. That changed all at once after their deaths and you were now making your way to the G.I. Joe's secret base in Egypt.

[Twelve Hours Later]

(For your combat/inside rhw base uniform, I decided to go with Jill Valentine's Resident Evil movie version. Where there are weapon holders, you will have two single swords hidden at the bottom sides of your behind and a double-sided katana to the back. You also carry around five shurikens and a pack of three daggers.)

Aboard the G.I. Joe cruiser, all eyes were on you as you ignored them and continued to clean you swords. There were three lower military rank soldiers and two of the upper level in the jet.

Soldier one: "Why are you here?" You paused cleaning your sword and glare at him without lifting your head up. The soldier immediately fell silent and said no other word after that. The other men on the jet watched each other and exchanged smirks.

Captain: "Alright ladies, get your stuff together. We're ready for a smooth landing in five minutes." The captain spoke over the intercom. You paid no attention to it and went about your business. At exactly five minutes, the jet landed very roughly inside base. You were one of the few to get up first by stating a statement.

Mercedes: "So much for smooth." You made your way to the exit door when it flipped open and there stood the General awaiting the groups' arrival. One of the other soldiers made an attempt to walk out before you but you kicked your left leg and stabbed one of your blades against the door. You eyed him dangerously and he paused midway in his actions looking at you frighteningly. "Ladies first." You simply said with a sarcastic smile along with a soft scoff and grabbed your sword, twirling it around as you jumped off the stairs that led to the jet. A woman by the name of Courtney Kreiger, alias Cover Girl, stepped up to the General and handed him a tablet of some sort.

H. Duty: "Another set of recruits, sir." He said unhappily. "It was hard to track down that one but we managed." He nodded towards your direction and then back at the General. "Apparently FBI has her under custody. Parents were murdered a—"

G. Hawk: "A month ago. I read her bio. I specifically asked for her. Her father was Captain Tsang of Team Alpha." He faced Heavy Duty. "You remember him. You used to refer to him as a "Bastard". Loves blowing stuff up in the lab and wooing about it. Perfect teammates him and you."

Mercedes: "So what does this has to do with me? I just want in." You said in a monotonous tone that expressed complete boredom. The General looked at you with interest.

G. Hawk: "When you come to this Joe base, you don't just get recruited. You get asked to join the G.I. Joe."

Mercedes: "So I'm guessing I'm in." You shrugged your shoulders and rolled your eyes at him.

G. Hawk: "Did you hear a word I just said?"

Mercedes: "Every. Single. One. And you were the one that said, 'I specifically ask for her.' This means I'm in. You asked for me. Your call."

H. Duty: "Guess she did hear every single word." He spoke silently but you heard him. You gave a quick glance at him without any head contact and continued listening to what the General had to say.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter Three~

Later the next day, all new recruits were call on deck to see the General. You entered what looked like a training ground and immediately knew what was coming. You had remembered three years back when your father had first joined the team, he kept complaining about the training methods they test you on. You had no fear as you were trained to be ready for anything.

G. Hawk: "This is our training room. Every man and woman that enters the Joe's elite squad must go through a series of training tests to see how well you do."

Mercedes: "And what happens if you fail?"

G. Hawk: "That's the sad part." You gave him a sadistic smirk. You walked up to his face, placed your right foot against the railing of the stairs that was about ten feet up from the second floor, and pulled yourself towards the wall looking down the second floor.

H. Duty: "Now this I ought to see." You took another glance down and listened to the sound of Joe's getting certain battle stations set. It wasn't until the back door opened and you heard someone enter the premises apparently dressed in a material that would be used for stealth with a katana in his hand.

Mercedes: "There goes my challenger. I chose him." You pointed at Snake Eyes.

H. Duty: "Oh you wouldn't want to mess with him."

Mercedes: "And why's that?"

H. Duty: "He's never been defeated. He's the best on the team. We call him Snake Eyes."

Mercedes: "And I'm Death Venom Seductress. Who cares what his name is? You want to challenge my skills, you got it." You wove your way through the railings like a spider adding a few flexible moves here and there until you reached the stairs that directed you to the second floor. When you had reached those stairs, you held onto the railing and let yourself slide down to the bottom.

Joe One: "Got to admit. She's got skills. Almost like a ninja."

H. Duty: "She's just as good as Snake Eyes, you mean?" He said with that same unhappy tone, thinking that Snake Eyes had finally met his downfall. There was a whistle overboard and you looked up to see that Heavy Duty was calling out to someone. "Sergeant Stone! We have a show to watch! New recruit!" The Sergeant got up from the bench and glanced at you.

S. Stone: "New recruit, you say?! This shall be fun! Alright boys, let's round up!" There was a rush of hurried feet that sounded like a stampede as everyone formed a ring around you. Heavy Duty and General Hawk were the last two to make their way over as they joined the middle of the circle. "Who are we seeing this afternoon?"

G. Hawk: "She picked her opponent already."

S. Stone: "_She_? Cocky, this one, eh?"

Mercedes: "You better watch your tongue before I slice it into dices, _Sergeant_." You said, flourishing all five shurikens like a fan in your hand.

S. Stone: "Whoa! Chill doll face. I mean no disrespect."

Mercedes: "The first word one says shows the amount of respect one has. Now I want my challenge."

S. Stone: "Alright. You got it. But I'd take those off if I were you." He pointed at your heels and you knew where he pointed seeing as whenever you're about to fight someone they tend to tell you off for your heels.

Mercedes: "Not those babies. They've been with me through thick and thin. They made me who I am today."

S. Stone: "Alright. Since you are a female, I give you the choice of picking whichever challenger you want. If you pass, you get to go up against Snake Eyes. He's the top on the list. No one's ever knocked him down."

Mercedes: "There's always a first for everything because I've had eyes on him since I first came here." There were a few ooh's and kissing sounds as Snake Eyes stepped forward. "What a bunch of little girls! Do you accept, Mr. Snake Eyes?" You overheard a girl with red hair make a smart remark on you.

Scarlett: "She's never going to beat Snake Eyes. Not even touch him with her hand blades. He's undefeatable."

Mercedes: "Don't be too sure of yourself, Missy." She cocked back her head and stared you down. Snake Eyes took out his sword and you smirked in delight. "I'll give you a fair warning. Don't be too easy on me because I'm a girl." You pulled out your double-sided sword and twirled it in front of you, preparing to attack. "Let's do this." He took a step to the side and you tilted your head to the left listening to the sound of his steps. Heavy Duty gave you a curious look as he placed a hand to his chin eyeing your every move. It came to him at the end.

H. Duty: "Wait a second." You took a step to the right scraping the edge of your blade against the floor listening to Snake Eyes' intake of breaths as a cue to when he will attack. Two other recruiters came out and looked on. The General looked at Heavy Duty as he made his comment.

G. Hawk: "What is it?"

H. Duty: "Might as well hand Snake Eyes his trophy."

S. Stone: "We all know that's going to happen."

H. Duty: "How dumb can you all get? She's blind." You turned your face to his direction with an insolent smile at his comment.

Mercedes: "You know, you shouldn't count your chickens before they hatch." As if reading each others' mind, Snake Eyes and you both made to attack one another at the same time. He went for your front and you blocked as you two started sword fighting nonstop.

S. Stone: "Whoa. Come again. You sure she is blind?" He stated as you used your sword as a stick and cart-wheel kicking Snake Eyes at his face. He back-flipped after getting your direct hit and retained himself. The funny thing about fighting Snake Eyes was that he brought back many memories. His fighting style was very similar to those of Thomas but you fought not to show your emotions.

* * *

[Flashback/Eight Months Earlier/Ninjutsu Academy of Iwatakai]

Thomas A.: "When you fall down…" He kicked you for the umpteenth time as you fell to the floor. "You get back up again." You got up and prepared yourself to parry his next attack. He made the first move and you, extremely angry, fought back with all your might. He continued to fight you as you used your anger into trying to defeat him. "Concentrate on your anger." You ignored him. "Control it!" Your blades met and you were both face to face, inhaling each others' breath. "Otherwise it is useless." He countered and your blades were separated. You counted the amount of steps he made before he ran to attack once more. You deflected and he kicked you for the last time to the floor. "That's enough for today." You ignored his command and got back up for another round. He effortlessly grabbed your sword and pushed you. "I SAID ENOUGH!" He ignored you on the floor as he slammed your sword on the table and left the room. You kneeled on all fours and started crying silently to yourself at your failure. You gave a sharp intake of breath and pulled yourself together as you stood up, feeling around for your sword. When you found it, you screamed and knocked everything that was on the table sending it to the floor. From the outside, he heard your scream but continued walking away. "She'll learn. In time."

[Flashback Ends]


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

You both kicked each other and your heel caught onto Snake Eyes' bottom sole. You were forced back by his push with his foot and you used your hidden two swords inside your gloves to stop yourself from sliding any further. The entire place went silent and you used your keen sense of hearing to find out where he went. Underneath his mask, he was smiling to himself as he told the crew not to say anything or make any move of that sort. He was testing your instincts and when he saw you pull your hair back in a bun with one of your daggers that lay to the side of your right calf, he took the opportunity to quietly move forward to you. At first you didn't hear him but then you close your eyes for a second or two listening to his heartbeat and reopened them as your ears picked up the sound of footsteps.

Mercedes: "You underestimate my hearing sense, Snake Eyes. I may be blind but at least I'm not deaf and dumb." With a striking attack, you both charged at each other and attempted to retain a powerful hold on both blades, which in turn were deflected knocking the both of you to the ground.

Crowd: "Oooh!"

H. Duty: "Yikes! That's going to leave a mark."

Scarlett: "Never in my life would I believe Snake Eyes could get knocked down." She said sounding surprised. The crowd broke into applause and the General came through.

G. Hawk: "Excellent. Nice work the both of you." Snake Eyes slowly got up and you felt around for you sword as you felt someone hand the hilt into your reach. You grasped it tightly and the person held onto your waist helping you up as well. You moved your other hand from your side towards your helper and touched his smooth, leathery, muscular arms going up to his completely masked face. Faces were pushed back and some looked over to their next door neighbor's facial expression of pure interest at the scene before them. You continued observing the person by touching a visor where once was his eyes on to his lips down towards the chest, where you smiled at that moment, and finally into his hands as you let escape a two letter word.

Mercedes: "Thank you." You both unarmed yourselves by replacing back your blades and bowed in respect to the match. "You fought well. I misjudged your skills in Ninjutsu. It would be an honor to work alongside with you. I am at your allegiance." There was a seconds worth of silence and you looked around for an answer from him until you realized the truth. "Do you not speak?" Silence again. This time it was broken by a new voice you have not heard.

Breaker: "He doesn't speak." You smiled towards the voice's direction and nodded.

Mercedes: "Then I would rather feel a response from him to believe what my eyes don't see." You listened for a sign of Snake Eyes' movement but none came. He smiled to himself again and so did you as the entire room got filled with laughter. He then snapped his fingers and you quickly turned over to where he stood. "Playing tricks on a blind person will get you into trouble." You said playfully as some gave soft chuckles. You made your way forward with outstretched hands and he held onto them as he brought your hands up to his face. "Do you not speak, I ask?" You felt him shook his head from left to right and you slowly moved your hands away. "Well that makes us both have something in common that we lost. How about it? I'll be your voice and you my eyes."

* * *

That evening, you had dinner in your room and headed over to the training room where you sat at one of the chairs, getting to know the others. They were very nice to you and you learned at heart to accept them as true friends. You found the shooting exercises to be the most challenging but enjoyed it very much. The one time you teamed up with two other of the latest Joe members, Ripcord and Duke, along with Snake Eyes during one of the sessions, it was down to one last hologrammed enemy. You were given the honor to shoot him down as you looked to your left, aimed the gun to your right, and shot the figure straight into the designated area to win the team their point.

Ripcord: "Nice. Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Mercedes: "My Sensei taught me everything I needed to know." You said, reloading the weapon and being secretive with what you were telling them. For some reason, you had this strange feeling that Snake Eyes' eyes were penetrating your soul. Having learned from the best of the best, you were able to block those emotions creating an expressionless look. "He took me under his wing when no other person would ever help me master my skills as a blind person."

Duke: "Whatever happened to him?"

Mercedes: "He disappeared from the face of this world two months ago. Never heard or seen from him." You returned the gun back to its safe and bowed to them. "If you'll excuse me, I need some rest. I will call this a night for today. I've overworked myself more than I thought. Goodnight." You walked over to the railings and followed the way to your bedroom. As you got into your night gown, you rolled over to your side and started reminiscing of the past.

[Flashback/Six Months Before]

Two weeks ago you had your black belt handed to you by Sensei Arashikage as an honor in completing your training.

Thomas A.: "You have finally achieved your goal. I've got to admit, I had the pleasure in training you. You are a quick learner." He strapped on his bag and made to leave but you stopped him.

Mercedes: "Sensei!" He stopped in his tracks near the door and answered your call without facing you.

Thomas A.: "Yes." You smiled softly to yourself at what you were about to ask him. Over the time of this training course, you had developed a relationship you felt secret that was more than him being just a teacher to you. You had grew a physical attraction towards your Sensei but felt defeated whenever he was around you by telling yourself every day that he doesn't know you exist in this world to him as that kind of person. "Yes, Mercedes."

Mercedes: "I was just wondering. Would you like to have dinner with my family and I this Saturday?"

Thomas A.: "I have other plans on that day." You lowered your gaze in rejection.

Mercedes: "Oh…ok."

Thomas A.: "But I would like to reschedule." He said quickly, hearing the tone of your voice. "How about two weeks from Saturday? I won't be busy during that time." You were smiling again.

Mercedes: "Perfect." You answered nonchalantly.

Thomas A.: "Have you ever tried telling your father what you were doing behind his back?" He said, coldly. You stopped packing your bag and stood still.

Mercedes: "I did."

Thomas A.: "And what did he say?" He urged on.

Mercedes: "He was rather please with you and me. He said he's been looking for years for someone to help me learn to defend myself and that he was glad I found you."

Thomas A.: "That went well. Good to hear that. Well I'll see you two weeks from then."

Mercedes: "Most definitely. Bye, Sensei." He smiled to himself and bowed to you before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

Those two weeks passed by and you were in your room putting on your earrings when your mother called you downstairs.

Mother: "Mercedes! Come down and help me with the dinner plates!" There was a beep outside and you knew that it was Thomas that had arrived. You quickly zipped up your blouse and headed for the dining room where your mother and father were setting the table.

Mercedes: "Sorry I'm late. I was getting myself together." Your mother took a good look at your outfit and smiled.

Mother: "I knew I was right in picking out the blouse and skirt for you. You look fabulous, sweetie."

Mercedes: "Thank you, mother." In the background, there was a tinkling sound coming from the doorbell and your father went to get the door.

Father: "I'll get that. Must be your Sensei. I've got to admit. I'm quite anxious to meet him when he is not training you or is on duty for that matter." The plate that was in your hand fell to the floor and cracked into tiny pieces.

Mercedes: "Oops. Sorry."

Mother: "It's alright. Here, let me help."

Mercedes: "It's fine, mother. I'll do it myself. Just continue with the dinner."

Mother: "Are you sure?"

Mercedes: "Mhm." You went on your knees and felt around for the glass as you picked it up when your father opened the door. Thomas entered your home and looked around the place before finding you on the floor picking up the broken shards.

Thomas A.: "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Tsang."

Mother: "Good evening, Thomas. Glad to see you again."

Thomas A.: "Same here."

Father: "Good evening to you too."

Thomas A.: "Thanks for having me over to dinner."

Father: "Nah. Don't mention it. It's the least we could do for directing our daughter at the temple. Please come in and have a seat. Dinner will be ready shortly. Do you want anything to drink?"

Thomas A.: "Some water will be fine, thanks."

Father: "Don't mention it." Your father ushered him to a seat in the living room and went into the kitchen to get the cup of water. Thomas peered over the sofa and looked directly at your path. He made himself comfortable for a minute before battling with his thoughts.

Thomas A.: "Ah. This is no use." He stood up and went over to the kitchen where you were still trying to gather every piece off the floor. You were dumping them into the trash can your mother had set next to you when he came and stooped down to level with you. You gave a cute little smile at the sound of his feet nearing you. "Good evening, Mercedes." You threw away the last piece and stood up with the trash bin in your arms.

Mercedes: "Good evening, Sensei. So glad of you to come. I'm glad you made it safely. How's everything with you?"

Thomas A.: "Fine." He spoke, as he too stood up. Your father walked over to him and handed him the water. "Thank you, Mr. Tsang."

Father: "You're welcome." Your father went back to help your mother and Thomas followed you to the china cabinet as you took out the dinner plates.

Thomas A.: "Can I help?" You stopped reaching over for them and placed your hand around the stack you had in your hand.

Mercedes: "Why thank you, Sensei." He reached over and took them from within your clutch as you took out a bowl. You both set the table and your mother and father came out with the dinner pots ready to serve dinner. After dinner, you all sat around the table talking and making a few jokes here and there.

* * *

[Second Flashback/Four Months Before]

It was the middle of the summer and you really wanted to get out the house.

You told your mother and father that you were going to the park for a walk. Your mother took out a white dress from your closet and you wore it. When you left the house, you told both your parents that you were leaving and went for the park. As you arrived there, you walked a few yards before looking for a bench to sit on. After a few minutes of peaceful sitting, just taking in nature's scent, someone sat on the bench next to you in which you paid no attention to until…

Thomas A.: "What are you doing out here alone by yourself?" You were taken aback at the voice and quickly got up.

Mercedes: "Sensei?! I'm so sorry. I never thought you would be here." He laughed to himself.

Thomas A.: "Well don't get up when I sat here. Come sit down." You took two small steps towards the bench and sat back down. "You still haven't answered my question."

Mercedes: "Huh? Oh yes. I'm just taking a walk to enjoy the fresh air. How about you?"

Thomas A.: "Eh?" He said in a lost tone. You laughed to yourself and continued swinging your feet beneath the bench. "Ask me again."

Mercedes: "How about you? What are you doing here?"

Thomas A.: "I guess I was taking a walk as well. Needed someplace to think. Then I spotted you and I thought I recognized that face. So I came over just to make sure it was you."

Mercedes: "Hm. I see." You inhaled deeply and the both of you stayed quiet for a good while. "Why so silent?"

Thomas A.: "What?" He looked at you and strangely found himself taking in every feature of your body.

Mercedes: "Do you want to go for another walk, Sensei? I've always wanted to go to the wilder side where the flowers are."

Thomas A.: "I don't think that will be a good idea." He grew suddenly tense from being around you and began biting his nails.

Mercedes: "Why?" There was a pause. "You're a very boring person, you know that, Sensei." You teased him as you got up. He caught on to what you said and quit biting his nails.

Thomas A.: "What?" He saw you walking away and got up as well. "Hey! Wait!" He ran and grabbed you by the arm as you smiled at his reaction. "How is it that I'm the boring one?" He started walking slowly with you into the other side of the park.

Mercedes: "Simple. You don't like to take walks."

Thomas A.: "You see. Exactly my point. You're only saying that because you wanted one and I refused."

Mercedes: "Maybe." You taunted him. You both continued to walk a bit more as you stretched your arms out and touched the flowers that wove in and out your fingers. "I bet you anything the flowers are really beautiful."

Thomas A.: "What a stupid comment." He laughed and looked at you as you plucked one out, smelling its pleasant scent.

Mercedes: "No it's not. I've always wondered what color they are as well. Life is nothing but an empty shadow that is always black in my view. Some people get it lucky and see life is full of color, like you Sensei." You told him as he walked leisurely next to you with his hands in his pockets. You brushed your hair behind your ear and he took in your entire appearance, scanning your features from head to toe before finally resting his gaze on your rosy lips that matched the red rose you held in your hand, realizing the truth at last.

Thomas A.: "Are you…are you blind?" You listened to his vocal tone and he sounded as if he was unsure whether he should have said that or not. You red lips curved slightly into an innocent smile and stopped walking. "What is it?"

Mercedes: "Nothing. Took you long enough to realize it, Sensei."

Thomas A.: "I would have never known it. You're a black belt student in Ninjutsu."

Mercedes: "All because your training, Sensei."


End file.
